Travelling Thru - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Anakin aime son maître. Court, doux et indolore. Obi-Wan/Anakin Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une nouvelle histoire sur Anakin/Obi-Wan, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

C'est une traduction de **Travelling Thru** écrit par _Monchy_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son oeuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur Fanfiction, écrite en anglais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Travelling Thru**

Anakin a neuf ans et Obi-Wan est probablement l'homme le plus effrayant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Peut-être bien plus que Windu ...

Qui-Gon avait un visage gentil et le sourire facile alors que le regard d'Obi-Wan est sérieux et terriblement triste pendant qu'il regarde Anakin comme s'il était le dernier spécimen d'une espèce inconnue. Anakin ne veut pas l'admettre, mais il a tellement peur qu'il lui est difficile d'esquisser le mouvement le plus anodin. Alors, il se couche pour regarder l'horizon de Coruscant, jetant des coups d'œil rapides à l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Obi-Wan.

Son maître.

Et il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que l'homme à ses côtés.

Anakin souhaite qu'il parle juste un peu, mais il regarde fixement un point invisible, le regard perdu avant de finalement poser son regard sur le jeune garçon. Anakin est tellement impressionné par son regard qui se pose pour la première fois sur lui que sa bouche s'ouvre de façon non élégante et que ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Obi-Wan le regarde vraiment, ses yeux bleus se plongent dans le regard du plus jeune alors que des larmes glissent sur ses joues roses et lisses.

C'était presque une épiphanie, dit Anakin des années plus tard, quand il connaît le sens d'un si grand mot.

Obi-Wan semble enfantin, aussi effrayé que lui, solitaire et froid. Anakin tend la main et appuie une de ses petites paumes sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, essuyant les larmes de la même manière que sa mère faisait quand il pleurait. Lentement, timidement, un petit sourire apparaît au coin des lèvres d'Obi-Wan.

Anakin a décidé qu'il aime son maître.

* * *

Anakin a treize ans et il a de gros ennuis. Mais comment était-il supposé savoir que s'il tournait cette poignée, le siège allait s'éjecter pour ensuite aller s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche? C'était un laid siège de toute façon.

C'est exactement ce qu'il dit à Obi-Wan, mais il a toujours l'air terriblement énervé. Il fronce les sourcils, ses mains sont fermement enfoncées dans ses poches tout en le fixant, le sondant. Anakin pense qu'il a l'air plutôt mignon, mais il s'assure qu'il ne le dit pas tout haut.

Obi-Wan le regarde toujours et Anakin est franchement effrayé. Il devrait subir une nouvelle leçon qui allait se passer dans quelques secondes, elle comprendra le mot « déçu » comme la répétition continue de certaines questions : "Es-tu fou? " et "Est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?". Sans oublier les balbutiements incohérents et un léger gémissement exaspéré qui aurait suivi la question : "Et pourquoi le speeder de Mace, Anakin ?". Mais cela ne vient pas.

"Allons chez nous, Anakin," Ledit Anakin cligne des yeux, perplexe. Qui est cet homme et qu'a-t-il fait de son Obi-Wan ?

"Mais ... mais ..." bégaye-t-il, traînant derrière Obi-Wan "Mais … mais -"

"Mais, padawan ?"

"Vous n'allez pas me faire la leçon ?" Anakin semble gémir, de façon enfantine, et il est dangereusement proche de la moue.

"Pourquoi devrais-je le faire, Anakin ? Tu n'écoutes jamais."

"Alors ... alors vous ne me punissez pas ?" Non mais sérieusement, qui est cet homme et qu'a-t-il fait de son Obi -Wan ?

"Oh non, padawan, tu vas faire la vaisselle jusqu'à tes trente ans", Anakin rit et Obi-Wan le regarde fixement avec un regard interrogatif.

"Allons à la maison, maître", Anakin commence à marcher, et quand Obi-Wan le rattrape, il saisit sa main pour le faire marcher plus vite.

Anakin s'est rendu compte qu'il aime son maître.

* * *

Anakin a dix-neuf ans et il se sent très seul. Les dernières semaines ont été difficiles à supporter. D'abord, il y avait Padmé, puis Tatooine et sa mère, et après cela, Dooku, et Anakin regrette de se sentir si impuissant.

Il se cache dans les Jardins du Temple, dans son endroit préféré, espérant secrètement qu'Obi-Wan réalise son absence et le cherche, tout en étant secrètement effrayé de ce qui se passera s'il le retrouve. Le fait est qu'il a besoin d'être seul, mais il ne veut pas, et il craint qu'il soit trop fatigué dans sa lutte contre les larmes.

C'est à ce moment qu'Obi-Wan choisit d'apparaître, s'asseyant à côté de lui tout en le regardant avec inquiétude, avec cette expression qui lui fait paraître terriblement jeune. Anakin sait qu'Obi-Wan souhaite qu'il lui parle, mais il sait aussi qu'il ne posera pas de questions.

Irrémédiablement, Anakin tombe sur les genoux d'Obi-Wan et commence à pleurer misérablement, en serrant les bras du plus vieux quand ce dernier les enroule autour de lui, enterrant sa tête contre sa poitrine et ses vêtements. Obi-Wan lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes pour le calmer et Anakin ferme ses yeux, respirant le parfum familier, se lâchant.

Anakin commence à comprendre la manière exacte dont il aime Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin a vingt-trois ans et prend soudainement conscience de ce qui se passe. Il ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, mais Obi-Wan est totalement recouvert par les draps blancs de son lit, complètement nu et paisiblement endormi entre ses bras.

Un neurone se manifeste à l'intérieur de la tête d'Anakin, lui rappelant qu'il devrait être effrayé à ce moment-là, mais il ne peut pas se convaincre lui-même. Il regarde Obi-Wan et sourit, tout en somnolant. Il se souvient de la peau lisse et des baisers affamés, des gémissements déchiquetés et des cheveux emmêlés, des positions plutôt inconfortables et des rires stupides.

Il gigote un peu, se serrant contre le corps chaud et respire l'odeur qu'il considère déjà comme sienne, riant doucement quand une des mèches rebelle de cuivre d'Obi-Wan chatouille son nez. Il sait, au fond, qu'il ne pourra jamais plus être aussi heureux.

Et alors, il s'endort, un bras autour de la taille d'Obi-Wan, une jambe enroulée avec la sienne, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Obi-Wan se tortille dans son sommeil, et des gémissements ennuyés s'échappent par ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il se déplace un peu, s'accroche à Anakin et vole sa couverture.

Anakin sourit. Il va bien le taquiner, au matin, avec ses habitudes de sommeil.

Anakin a découvert combien il est facile d'aimer Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin a vingt-huit ans et il est follement amoureux. Bien sûr il le savait déjà, mais la vue d'Obi-Wan, ce matin, semble lui rappeler exactement pourquoi.

Il n'y a rien de spécial, Obi-Wan vient de saisir une poêle, de la mettre sur le feu, en commençant à faire ses délicieuses pancakes. Il porte encore ses vêtements de nuit composé d'un pantalon bleu, déjà décoloré et déchiré à des endroits assez stratégiques, et d'une chemise blanche appartenant à Anakin et qui est trop grande pour lui. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, des mèches qui tombent devant ses yeux de façon adorable tandis qu'un sourire doux orne ses lèvres.

Anakin ne sait pas s'il s'agit des petites choses, des grandes ou de toutes. Comme il ne sait pas s'il s'agit de moments ou d'une vie partagée complète, des combats ou des rapprochements, de son sourire ou de sa voix. Mais Anakin est follement amoureux de son amant.

Il s'approche de lui et enveloppe son bras autour de sa taille, obtenant une claque sur la main quand celle-ci essaye d'attraper la délicieuse crêpe présente dans la poêle.

"Pas touche", murmure Obi Wan, appuyé contre sa poitrine. Anakin rit doucement, embrassant le cou d'Obi-Wan.

Anakin aime son maître.


End file.
